Puppy Love
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: Timmy goes to the pet store one day and gets a puppy.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

Puppy Love

Chapter 1

It was another cold October day in Dimmsdale. Timmy and his fairy god parents were doing their usual thing. Nothing.

"I'm bored," Timmy said.

"What do you want to do?" Wanda asked.

"What do you want to do?" Timmy asked.

"What do you want to do?" Cosmo asked.

Suddenly Timmy's dad came in the room. The fairies then turned into their fish forms.

"Timmy I'm bored. Do you want to get out of the house with me and not be bored ?" his dad asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Any where you want to go."

"Can we go to the North Pole?" Timmy asked.

"No."

"How about Alaska?" timmy asked annoyingly

"How about we go to the pet store?"His dad said.

"All right. Quick to the pet store."

They all went into the Station Wagon. Cosmo was a c.d player and Wanda was headphones.

"Quick to the car,then to the petstore."

At the pet store-

"I'll meet you back at the car in an hour," Timmy's dad said. Then he walked over to the fish.

"What do you want to do first Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Go to look at the puppies."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Cosmo said.

"Well go,"Wanda said.

"On the floor?"Cosmo asked.

"No, in the bathroom."

"Why? the animals go potty wherever they want," Cosmo said.

"Are you an animal?"

"No."

"Then go in the bathroom,"Wanda said.

"Quick to the puppies,"Timmy said.

Over at the puppy section-

"I like that one." Timmy said. He pointing at the lab/sheperd/heeler/Jack Russell terrier/Sheltie mix. It mostly looked like a Red heeler with a gray muzzle and floppy ears that eventually would perk up.

"Aww.He's adorable," Cosmo said now finished pottying.(In the bathroom ofcourse)

"Can we see him out of his cage?"Timmy asked Wanda.

"Yeah, Can we?,"Cosmo asked.

"Oh why not. We still have 45 minutes left," Wanda said.

"What my edible wristwatch must have stopped. It says we still have an hour,"Cosmo said.

"Excuse me sir. I want to see one of the puppies."

"Okay."

He took out the small puppy who was only about ten pounds.

"How old is he?" Timmy asked.

"He's eight weeks."

Then Timmy and the puppy went into a small room so Timmy could play with him.

"Have fun," the man said. Then the man left.

Cosmo and Wanda turned back into their fairy forms because no one else was in the room. Timmy played ball with the puppy for a little while.

"I like this puppy. I wish I could keep him."

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands and the wish was granted.

The man came in the room.

"Do you want this puppy?" the worker asked.

"Yes."

"You can keep him No charge."

"Really? Thanks," Timmy said happilly.

"Isn't my dad going to be happy?" Timmy said enthusiasticallly.

"Quick to the car," Timmy said.

At the car-

"What!!! You got a puppy?!!!!!" his dad said.

"I guess you aren't happy like I thought you would be."

"Wish I could keep the puppy," Timmy whispered to Wanda. Wanda raised her wand.

"You know Timmy, I didn't give you a birthday present yet,"His dad said.

"My birthday isn't for another eight months."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts. Timmy you can keep him."

"Great. Thank you dad."

"So what are you going to call him?" his dad asked.

"Rocky, since the spots on his back look like rocks."

"Okay. Welcome to your new family Rocky."

So what do you think? There is a lot of questions in this chapter,isn't there? I copied this dog after my puppy Roxy. Thank you Roxy.


	2. chapter 2

A.N-This fanfiction is dedicated to my late puppy Roxy. She was hit by a car Oct. 11th. She was only seven moths old.

Chapter Two-

Timmy's room was full of chewed up clothes all over the room. The bed was covered in feathers from what was a pillow. The plants were knocked over and the fishbowl where Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping in was now knocked over. Timmy was woken up from his puppy licking his face.

"Get off of me Rocky!" Timmy said while getting up. He looked around the room.

"What happened?" he asked Cosmo.

"You forgot to put Rocky in his crate. You better go take him out before-" Cosmo stopped talking because Rocky went potty on the floor.

Timmy's dad and mom came in the room still in their pajamas.

"Timmy Turner. What happened to your room? You stay in this room until it's spotless Mr!" his mom said.

"Okay." he said. Then his parents slammed the door and left.

"I wish my room was clean." Timmy said. The fairies waved their wands and the mess dissapeared.

Later that day-

"Now time to play video games." He put the game "Crash Nebula, Spaceship of doom" out of it's box and laid it on the floor.

"This is my favorite game ever. I just got it last week and I'm already on level 15. 6:15. Time to go to the bathroom. Watch my game you guys," Timmy said to his fairy godparents. Timmy went into the bathroom and closed the door. The door had a sign that was still on from the fairy convention. It said _There aren't any fairies in this bathroom. Please knock before coming in._

Rocky grabbed the game with his mouth and ran around the room playing keep away with it.

"I'll get it honey," Cosmo said to Wanda. He tried to get Rocky, but the puppy was too fast. By the time he got the puppy, the game was already chewed up and covered in saliva.

"What should we do?" Cosmo said.

"Quick hide it, he's coming," Wanda said.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to play my game." He looked over at the Q-Box (instaed of X-box) and noticed the game wasn't next to it. "Wanda, where's my game," Timmy asked.

Cosmo was holding a new game in his hand."Hear it is. I was holding it so no one would steal it. Let's go with that,"Cosmo said.

"Okay, thanks Cosmo. I knew I could trust you."

Rocky came over to Timmy with the old game in his mouth.

"Cosmo, I knew I couldn't trust you. I guess I'll make sure Rocky can't reach things I don't want him to have. It's almost time for bed," Timmy said.

"Don't forget to put Rocky in his crate," Wanda said.

"I know." Timmy jumped on his bed and dove under the covers.

"Goodnight Cosmo. Goodnight Wanda. Goodnight Rocky," Timmy said.

"Goodnight Wanda. Goodnight Timmy. Goodnight Rocky," Cosmo said.

"Goodnight Cosmo. Goodnight Timmy. Goodnight Rocky," Wanda said.

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff," Rocky said.


End file.
